Completely Incomplete
by Reighn
Summary: Draco has gone through more than Harry has given him credit for, why was Draco crying and what has go so wrong that Harry is in a deppressive mood? MPreg, Slash, Physical Abuse and Submissive Draco.
1. Green vs Grey

Draco ran down the corridor, and then he abruptly stopped, before collapsing to the floor His face in his hands. He was crying so hard his whole body was trembling, with fear, anger, and grief. He then stood up just abruptly as when he fell, wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and kept walking into the dungeons, mustering as much pride as one could possibly think off. He was a Malfoy…Malfoys don't cry. He stumbled along the corridor, his whole body shaking violently.

---

Draco walked into the common room. It was empty so he sat in front of the fire. He just sat there watching the flames flicker, threatening to give out. It was so dark already; he hadn't noticed the time till now.

He glanced around again, realizing he was in fact alone. No one really cared about him, at least not enough to come and comfort him…or hold him. He had been crying loud enough for the Gryffindors to hear and still no Slytherins were to be found.

"I DON'T –WHY! I HATE YOU FUCKING ALL! I hate you so much! No one…nobody cares for me…then why am I still here?" he whispered the last part before going to the bathroom and locking the door behind himself.

---

"I cannot believe you did that to him, Harry!" Hermione screamed through tears.

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? HOLD HIM? TELL HIM EVERYTHING WAS OK?" He asked sarcastically.

"You should have comforted him, Harry! He opened up to…to you and me—you told him to go and do that! What will happen if he does? What then, Harry?"

Harry hadn't thought of that, but he didn't want to show Hermione his weakness. He cared for Draco…but he didn't know what had gone wrong. His anger got the best of him, Draco had been…crying. He really didn't know what had gone wrong, or why he got angry at the fact that Draco was crying.

"I DON'T CARE!" He screamed the lie at Hermione.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM HARRY? THIS IS HIS LIFE YOU ARE SCREWING WITH! STOP THIS, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! EVEN HE IS HUMAN! HE HAS FEELINGS! YOU NEED TO REALIZE THAT!"

"Well don't worry about Draco; he cares for himself far too much to do himself in!" He yelled a bit lower as she huffed and went to her bed weeping.

Even she had noticed that Draco was surely depressed. Harry told him to jump off the Astronomy Tower for all he cared…he told Draco to kill himself…he basically told him that that was how to stop the pain, when all Draco had asked was for help…for fucking _help_!

--Flash Back--

Harry and Hermione had just waved their goodbyes to Ron, making their way down the corridor to their rooms. Ron had to do detention with Snape.

They stopped by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They were going to drop by to talk about the Order and that was one of the safest places now that Myrtle had been moved into her own room. For some odd reason she was willing to go.

They walked in chattering about the weather, Quidditch, the usual before they came upon a sight that could've made anyone stop dead in their tracks…as did Hermione and Harry.

It was Draco; he was leaning over the sink, one hand on each side. He was…..crying. Draco was crying. His eyes were big and puffy. He didn't have his robes on as usual, just a white shirt that wasn't tucked in, and some black slacks. His hair was tousled…he was a mess.

He was very unlike a Malfoy; very unlike Draco in fact.

He didn't turn to look at who it was, no, he just bent his head down. He then whispered.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice cracked. It was so soft, so sad and fragile…but so wrong. Draco had no right to be crying, his life was perfect…he had parents…he had a family.

"MALFOY?" Hermione asked with wide eyes. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing…you wouldn't care."

"Draco, what is wrong?" She begged, "I do care!"

"Harry…I have a question…" He cut her off, ignoring her completely as he asked this question.

Harry, befuddled by the tone of his voice and the fact that he had just been called by his first name stood there staring at him.

"Does those people you live with…abuse you a lot?" He was still staring at the sink. He fumbled with the word abuse as if it burned him to say it.

"What is it to you?" Harry sneered; he didn't notice how Hermione gave him such an evil look that even Voldermort would've been afraid of her.

"I just—my father…I just need help," he whispered.

No one noticed how his body shuddered with each breath; from the pain that his father had caused him. No one noticed how he had bruises all over his body because of _him_. No one noticed that he had cuts all down his arm. No one noticed, because no one cared.

"I don't care about you, prat! For all I care you can jump off the Astronomy Tower! Deal with your own _'problems'_, Malfoy!" Harry shot back, turning to leave.

Draco brought his face up and turned to Harry, who now was looking at him. Tears began to well up in his eyes again. He turned his whole body around, though his body was screaming in pain against it, and ran.

His legs were stiff and battered but he still ran. He pushed past Harry almost knocking himself down, which caused his body to ache more. He had just made a fool of himself in front of Harry, in front of his…whatever Harry was to him.

--End of Flash Back--

"Draco wouldn't go and do anything stupid…but it can't hurt to check…right?" Harry asked himself before leaving his common room with his cloak and his wand.

---

He pulled out the sharp cold metal, cool against his skin. He placed it on the floor, as he got undressed.

He stepped into the tub, it was hot and blazing his skin, just as he wanted it too. He reached over and grabbed the blade again…he didn't want it to lose it's…coolness.

It was a lovely blade really, carvings in the wooden handle, sharp thin blade that could go through bone. It was a light one, easy to carry around, easy to hide in a pocket because of its smallness in size. He loved it, and loved the constant reminder that he would have the blade when he died.

He had decided to take up Harry on his request; he was going to kill himself. But not the way the green-eyed boy had planned, no that would make it easy for him to find Draco, if he looked for him that is.

He had decided to slit his wrist and slowly bleed to death in the tub. No one would mind, and they would act as if they didn't hear him if he cried out in pain; if he decided he didn't want to go…if he changed his mind.

He brought the knife up to his wrist and put it against his skin, applying the smallest of pressure before it went in, about a cm or 2 into his small and fragile wrist. The blood seeped out, spilling out of the tub; he looked at it with satisfaction before doing the same to his other wrist. He only moaned once, he only cried out in pain when he hit a vein; when the blood came pouring out faster than the other.

He smiled wearily before letting one wrist hang over the tub and the other wrist right next to it. He was lying on his side watching the blood leave his body.

The bath water would only sooth his wrist and the only thing he wanted soothed was his aching body. He laid there in the tub naked, he looked down then glanced away with disgust, he was weak. His father had to beat him because of that. He never fought back…he was so very weak.

When he was drifting into nothingness he heard a whisper, so small and quiet he barely heard it…it was, Harry?

---

"Malfoy?" He called out again.

No one was in the common room. He thought quickly, thoughts of Draco actually killing himself crossed his mind, but he shoved them away as he climbed up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. He scanned the room, a bed was empty, just one by itself in a corner. He snuck over to look at it.

He probably would have thought nothing of it, until he saw a picture turned down.

The bed was boring, empty, and plain. There were no knick-knacks or poster, just a picture turned upside down. He picked up the picture and looked at it. It was Draco, an unknown person and his mother when he was a child…but it was torn in half and had black ink over the man's face…Draco's father.

He didn't get much time to think when he heard a low moan coming from the bathroom. He turned and walked over listening for any sounds. All that came from the room was a muffled scream and chuckling after. The boy inside was mumbling to himself when Harry knocked on the door.

---

Harry knocked again but no answer so he opened to door. The lights were off and he was standing in a puddle of some liquid. He bent down and stuck a finger in to look at it. It was black.

He turned around and flipped on the light then turning his attention back to his finger. It was blood.

Harry gasped and looked around there was only one person there…hardly a person anymore because he was nearly dead. Harry found the body of Draco Malfoy.

Harry fell to his knees and lifted Draco out of the tub grabbing a towel as he wrapped it around the small and fragile body. He looked at the wrist before he said a spell to heal them partly; he had not taken a healing class…he only knew simple spells.

His heart was beating loud, ringing in his ears. His hands were shaky and he hadn't noticed he had stopped breathing; yet he was still calm; he had to be for Draco.

They were still bleeding profoundly enough that he could die in the matter of minutes. He held Draco closer to his chest and ran out the door. He stopped by Draco's bed to rip off two pieces of cloth and tying it around his wrist to try and slow the blood flow. It worked somewhat. He cursed under his breath for telling Draco to go and kill himself, but cursed even louder that he never took the Healing Classes that Hermione told him he should have taken.

He had one arm under Draco's knees and the other arm around his back; he held him so close that his head was buried somewhere in his shoulder. He left the common room in a hurry whispering little phrases to Draco. He lied to him, he said everything was all right…but everything wasn't. He knew he had to lie though, to soothe Draco, to keep him alive and strong.

He had no clue where he was going; his body took control and took him to the usual place he usually went, his own common room. When he walked up the stairs and saw the portrait of the fat lady he bellowed the password and stormed into the common room. It was pretty dark already and only a small first year girl was there, sitting on the couch reading a book.

Harry glared at the girl and asked her to move she replied with a smart remark so Harry barked at her and she quickly ran upstairs crying. He laid Draco on the couch and took his wrists in his hands.

"I am sorry…" only two words were left in his vocabulary. He hadn't the slightest clue what to do and his common sense still hadn't kicked in. Draco's pulse began to slow down.

"Who, Medina?" he heard a voice and quickly turned to see Hermione; her face pale.

"Draco." She said this as more of an understanding then a question.

"He-I-But-A knife-Blood was EVERYWHERE! Help him!" Harry screamed.

Hermione ran down the steps when she saw Draco she nearly cried out in sadness.

"Give me your wand." She whispered.

"What--"

"I SAID GIVE ME YOUR WAND!" she glared at Harry.

When she had the wand in her hand she mumbled a spell pointing the wand at Draco's wrist before the bleeding stopped all together and all that was left were scars. Harry stared wide-eyed at Draco when Hermione placed Draco's other arm on the other side of him.

Hermione slowly stood and turned to look Harry in the eye. Her eyes were filled with tears and sadness. But the only thing that overcame that was the anger that was in her eye, something he hasn't seem in her eyes since she flung herself in from of Harry and misunderstood Remus. She would've killed those two and she looked like she was going to kill Harry.

"He should be fine, now. I hope you are pleased with yourself!" she would've yelled at Harry all night but instead went up into her room slamming the door shut behind her. She didn't think Draco needed all that drama.

Harry broke his gaze from Hermione back to the small fragile boy that lay before him. He had blond hair, almost white, and it was messy and unruly. The boy was breathing…thank god, but his body shuddered with every breath. Harry kneeled down in front of him and looked at him more closely, noticing that he had bruises all over his chest and his ribs. The boy was truly a mess. His eyes were closed and it seemed as though they were to perfect to be real. It seemed as if the boy had a spell covering up his other injuries. Harry murmured an ending spell, before backing away from Draco so fast, you would've guess he got burned.

Draco's face was swollen and he had a black eye. His body didn't look like a body, but instead nothing but a bloodied pulp. Draco had sores and dried blood, matting his hair. There was small healed cuts along his backbone. Harry had flipped him over to continue to look him over. He placed the sleeping boy back on the couch and just stared watching him sleep.

He got a chair and pulled it to Draco. He sat on the couch and _Accio_'d some blankets. Soon he had 3 blankets in his hand he laid all three on Draco and fell asleep watching him breathe, which contented every bone in his body.

---

Draco stirred a bit before opening his eyes to be staring into emerald ones and scenery of gold and red that followed. He looked up questioning why he was here but when he looked down and saw that his spell had faded he quickly jumped out off the couch. He looked around again; there was no one else except Harry.

"Harry," Draco said in a nod before he went for the door.

"Wait! Malfoy. Are…you ok?"

"Don't tell me Potter, you feel bad? You realize you want to help now?" He asked softly, "Well it is a bit too late."

"I am so sorry! I-I thought you wanted attention-"he whispered.

"Yes Harry, I really do enjoy getting beat because, every person must enjoy that!" Draco said sarcastically turning; his blazing grey eyes looked like a thunderstorm. It was the deep sea of green that seemed to calm him.

"I am so sorry!"

"It's fine now!"

Draco started to rush out of the room.

"Why do you hate me?" Harry whispered

"I don't hate-"

"Why?

"You want to know why I hate you?"

"Yes."

"Because I love you and you don't even know my name or you just think I am too horrid to even care about what feelings I have!"

"I don't dislike you…"

"Oh, great was that supposed to make me feel any better?" Draco stormed out of the room to fast to hear Harry's 'I love you!'

---

Draco walked away from the situation, was he scared? He just needed to get away. He tried to walk fast when he heard footsteps behind him. It was his 'friends' Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise.

"Oh, Draco! Nice to see you here! I would've thought you were in the closet fucking Weasel-bee--" Blaise cackled. He had taken Draco's spot….every Slytherin was able to detect weakness.

Draco looked up and then snickered.

"I see that you have been fucking with Crabbe and Goyle here…Is that sex hair I see?" he pointed at their messy hair. "Oh and I am sorry…but I thought you told your lovers that you were sleeping with Pansy and Ron. Heard about that threesome!" Draco winked and Blaise paled. He stopped and got in an argument with the other two Slytherins.

Draco smiled to himself and prayed that he wasn't limping as he strolled away.

---

Draco walked away hobbling until he got somewhere private. It was a dark corridor he had never seen before. He shrank to the floor and started crying again only this time he didn't stop. He kept going and going…he didn't care if anyone found him at this point. He wasn't thinking of the consequences. He just wanted to die and he knew he couldn't with Harry keeping and annoyingly close eye on him.

"Malfo-Draco." Someone whispered shakily. "You-You left before I could tell you…"

Draco looked up and saw no one other than Harry Potter. Harry always showed up when he was unwanted.

"What do you want, Potter?" he spat at the raven-haired boy. Harry obviously heard Draco crying, he must have noticed the quiver in his throat.

"Draco, are you…ok?" Harry suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Are you ok? You…uh asked me something before. I never answered…"

"Oh and now you do?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

Draco looked up and saw Harry's eyes. No longer raging with anger but raging with kindness and…was that lust? No just kindness, he assured himself as Harry took a seat in front of him on his knees.

"Draco. I am here for you…I am sorry about…being a jerk--"

"Really, I hadn't noticed that you were being that way." Draco continued.

"--They did beat me, everyday that I can remember; they would always beat me." Harry whispered.

Draco stared into the stormy green eyes and before he had time to blink, Harry connected his lips with Draco so hard that Draco fell on his back with Harry on top running his hands through his hair. Draco didn't say a word. He laid there underneath the warmth of Harry savoring every moment. The way their body's molded together like two puzzle pieces made for each other, it seemed so perfect.

No but it was wrong. So entirely wrong. Draco pushed away from him.

"What are you playing at? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Draco was not making any sense to Harry but in Draco's mind that was the most intelligent thing to say.

"I-I like yo--" Harry started before getting cut off by Draco.

"Just please act as if this never happened!" A blush crept onto his cheek as he hurried off into the darkness.

Just his luck, he ran straight into an unsuspecting McGonagall.


	2. Desperate to Change

**A/N:** Hey thanks for all of the reviews. Here is the update and glad you like the story so far ;) THANKS SOOOOO MUCH! Really!

I really didn't think I would have THIS many reviews…thank you all and yes I am glad that Harry isn't the good one per say, he will start to realize him and Draco are more alike then what they thought…

---

When Draco ran into McGonagall, he fell to the floor hard, nearly passing out. His spell to cover his bruises had faded again as she glanced him over with the caring, sorrowful look in her eyes. He sat on his bum with a hand on each side of him to try and push himself up when he heard Harry calling his name.

He quickly stood trying to leave before Harry got there but McGonagall put a stern hand on his shoulder holding him back, he only put his head down in shame.

Harry got there and saw the two standing there, he tried to turn on his heel to leave, but McGonagall called out to him.

"Harry," he walked over to her standing off to the side of Draco as she continued. "Why are you and Mr. Malfoy out here at nearly 3:00am in the morning? Surely not patrolling, now are we Draco?" she asked calmly.

He shook his head; he was not ashamed anymore just bewildered at Harry's eyes that were drilling holes in the side of his head.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to see the two of you in detention, tomorrow—erm today at 8:00pm?" She said this in more of a command then a question.

Draco nodded but Harry looked like he was going to question her authority. With a quick look that she sent to Harry, she was on her way.

The two were left there, Draco looking the other way and Harry trying to make eye contact. Finally Harry spoke up.

"So….are you ok?"

Draco looked up with tears in his eyes. Why was Harry being so nice? It was only making his life more difficult.

"Yea. I'm fine now."

"So…I guess we can act like human beings to each other now?" Harry asked as he chuckled nervously.

Draco smiled, a he shook his head.

"Yea…except we can't let people know…a Slytherin can never be friends with a Gryffindor. _One could only hope to have many Slytherin friends_." Draco said. The last part he said in a mock tone, copying Snape's first sentence to them as first years about inter-house relationships.

"This could get interesting…" Harry said with a smirk on his face, that strangely seemed to belong.

They laughed loud, Draco never felt better in his life.

"Ok then,_ Potter_."

"Bugger off then, _Malfoy_."

Harry plastered an evil smirk on his face before leaving the 'angered' _Malfoy_ in the corridor.

---

Draco was feeling a great deal better, but his past was always going to be there. There was nothing he could do to get rid of it…nothing. His father HAD beaten him. His father HAD raped him. He could never take it back. Never. But for once something in his life was going good, something was going great and nothing could bring down his grand mood. Not one thing…but what about a person?

He woken up early to get to breakfast…something he normally skipped. When he got there he saw Harry, he had bags under his eyes and his eyes shone with such…sadness. Why was Harry sad? They had just made up!

He walked over to his table and sat down, trying to get back to his usual self. He started cracking jokes on _Potter_ and people jumped on that so fast; he had all his 'friends' back in a heart beat.

"We are so glad that you are back to your usual devil self, Dragon." Pansy cooed. "We thought you were going to turn into a Hufflepuff or something." She laughed at her own joke, which was soon followed by the laughter of several other Slytherin girls.

Draco smiled, a fake one, yes, but none the less a smile. He was quickly growing angry as he saw how Harry had stopped eating his food and had his head down. He decided to do something about it.

Draco stood and so did Pansy and the two goons. He walked over to the Gryffindor table, standing right in the back of Harry.

The Weasel was the first to notice, which was odd because usually Granger figured it out first. He shot him an evil look before he spoke to Draco.

"What do you think you are doing here, Malfoy?"

Harry quickly picked up his head; he turned to meet Draco's eyes. Draco tried to keep his expression emotionless while using his eyes to ask Harry what could be wrong.

"Look Draco, piss off." Harry said as he turned back to put his head down.

Granger was now looking at him.

"Yes, Malfoy do go away." She hissed.

Nobody had seemed to notice that Harry called him by his first name. No one.

"_Potter_, I will not go away. I thought that we agreed to--"

"Well I have changed my mind, _Draco. _It is off. We aren't going to do that. This little game is done and we will never be friends…so what is the point?" Harry snarled.

Draco stood there his mouth agape. Harry didn't care, how foolish was he to think that? How could he have thought things would get better? It was incredible at how confusing things were getting. Harry had turned the tables.

The friends of both Draco and Harry were confused. They now were realizing that Harry had called Draco…Draco.

"You insufferable prick! Fine _Harry_; be as it may I never wanted to be your friend. Who would want to be friends with a Scar-headed freak? Nothing but worthless people, you know mudbloods and traitors, you call that friends?" Draco sneered through his pain.

Harry rose to his feet quickly. He wasn't dumb, he knew Draco was hurt really bad for him to say such a comment but he wanted to pound in his face. He quickly swung at Draco knocking the thinner, skinnier boy to the floor. Harry looked down to see the boy as he really was. He was so…small. Draco was small…Harry almost cried out and apology at that point. He had just hit Draco in the face, in the nose. He knew he was injured and hurting and Harry…hit him.

Harry scolded hastily. Draco deserved everything he got. He brought his foot down to kick Draco in the ribs. Draco let out a scream. Not of weakness but of pure pain, Draco was not crying he just laid there on the floor motionless. He swung his foot again but stopped as he heard a voice boom.

"HARRY."

It was Dumbledore. He was soon standing next to Harry.

"Snape, Get Draco to Poppy immediately. Harry, come with me and everyone else, take a seat." Dumbledore said calmly, his clear blue eyes twinkling with disappointment and sadness.

Harry didn't answer, he had no choice but to do what Dumbledore asked, not matter how much he disagreed. He turned to throw Draco one last look of disgust but was soon shocked at what he saw. Draco had just coughed up blood on himself, some was running out of his mouth, and still he was groaning. He rolled around in pain before Snape finally levitated him off the floor and slowly out of the Great Hall. Harry stood there stunned before Dumbledore started walking muttering, "Follow me." Harry did as he was asked.

Dumbledore led him out of the Great Hall, Draco and Snape were already long gone. They turned a corner to an empty corridor.

"Harry, I must ask…why did you attack Draco?"

"I—I don't know ok!" Harry hissed at the headmaster.

Dumbledore gave him a quick nod. He knew Harry had tendencies to throw a tantrum when he was angry, or sad or grieving…when his emotions were not under his control.

"I understand…Harry is there anything you wish for me to know?" Dumbledore knew there was something going on between the two.

"No." Harry said, bluntly lying. "I don't have anything to tell you."

Dumbledore nodded again.

"Harry, I take it you do know of Draco's…accidents with his father?"

It was Harry's turn to nod.

"Well then you of all people should know. You should have known not to hit him of physically, hurt him in any matter…he is very weak right now."

Harry grew angry, quickly. How dare Dumbledore act as if his and Draco's abuse were similar in any way?

"He is full of it all. He probably hurts himself for the attention!"

"Now Harry you know that isn't true. Do you think he raped himself too? Broke his own ribs and cracked his own head open?" Dumbledore asked nearly losing his usual calmness then. "Harry, don't act as if you are better than him, or above him in any way. You will only contradict what you say about him. I doubt that either one of you boys know of the other's past? Judging will not help." He went back to his usual calm self, with his voice in lecture tone.

"Wel—He was raped?" Harry asked with eyes as wide as saucers. He had never gotten raped, beaten and emotionally scared yes, but raped? That was something he could never imagine.

Dumbledore nodded again.

Suddenly Harry heard an angry shout and his heart stopped.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT BOY? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? I KNOW YOU KNEW HE WAS ALREADY HURT! WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?"

Snape had just come back from the Hospital Wing with his face red with Rage.

Harry stood there silent and shaken.

"Serverus, calm down." Dumbledore commanded.

Snape calmed down reasonably, but still eyed the green-eyed boy. He looked like a crow ready to pick out the boy's eyes.

"I hope you are proud, Potter. That poor boy is in the hospital _again_ after just about the whole summer."

"What?"

"Oh didn't hear? Yes his horrid 'father' raped him…he gave him a disease that could have killed him, if was left uncured. They were already close to finding a cure before he went to the Hospital, but they didn't find it till he was nearly dead. And do you know what his father did to him after he was cured, he beat him SENSELESS and left him on my doorstep." Snape snarled. "Touch that boy one more time and I will personally bea--"

"Enough. Harry go to Draco, he should be fine by Dinner, tell him no matter his condition he will be attending his detention as will you. I want you to FULLY apologize to him."

"He still has to go to detention?"

"Yes, as do you. I assume you won't be getting hurt anytime either."

"Why?"

"No matter who you are you must do the time for your crimes, Harry." Theere was something about the way he said that. As if even he knew it wasn't true. There was a bigger picture to why they HAD to go to detention, Harry had knew that from the start. Why would Dumbledore force someone injured to detention? Why had McGonagall gave him the detention from the beginning? Harry had to know but Dumbledore shooed him off

Harry then walked off to the direction of Draco, not in a bed at the Hospital Wing. He was no longer angry with rage, but thinking of what was in store for him and Draco.

Not once had a thought of concern for Draco went through his mind. Not one single time.

---

**A/N: **The character's personalities are not really different…there is a reason behind every action really. Some answers will unravel in the next chapter. Yes I know I have left you guys in yet another somewhat cliff-hanger but…what can I say I just had to! I am just as anxious to write the next chapter, as you are to read it. I will update soon!


	3. A Love To Be Broken

Draco lay on his bed and groaned when he saw the white ceiling. He knew where he was, there was no doubt in his mind of it. He had passed out from pain. He hated how weak he was. He turned his head to look at the door where Madame Pomfrey was standing and talking to…Harry.

He should not be there, Harry just beat him for no reason…he shouldn't be in the same room as Draco. Yet why is it that Draco felt as if he were glad he was there?

Draco turned the other way and stood, he was going to walk over to the back door and try and sneak out, but once he took a step forward his chest felt like it was on fire while being sliced into with a knife. He let out a yelp and collapsed to the floor chocking on blood.

Madame Pomfrey saw and glanced at him as if she wasn't surprised that he was trying to leave. Quickly she took a rag and wiped off the blood, murmured a few cleaning spells then went to go get a potion.

"Now, boy I know you don't want to be here but you must!" She called from inside the closet.

Draco sat up trying to get out of bed once more but she emerged form the closet with the potion and in a quick attempt to stand, he was again in a pile on the floor.

"Oh, dear boy what are you doing out of bed again?" she scolded as she helped Draco to the bed. "Drink this and you will be fine to go."

Draco looked up and sent an evil glance to her. She acted as if it was nothing big. He took the glass, if this will stop the pain now then he would take it no questions asked.

He eyed the foul smelling green liquid. He pinched his nose and started to drink; he chocked on the first gulp and held it in the air for a while. It wasn't the fact that it was bad that freaked him out it was that it actually tastes…good.

He quickly downed the rest of the drink setting the cup down. He started to feel better immediately and started to stand, he hadn't noticed who was next to him, but when he nearly crumpled to the floor again with pain that person grabbed his waist and hauled him back up.

It was Harry. Once he felt the entire potion kick in he pushed away from Harry and walked out of the room.

"Wait!" Harry called.

"What didn't think you got me good enough? Did I not cry out in pain loud enough?" Draco asked not turning.

"You didn't cry at all, why not?" He murmured so quietly he wasn't even sure he said it at all.

He knew Draco didn't though, which was a good thing because he knew it would be a bad idea to make Draco think of why he didn't cry out in pain…

"I am through with this Harry! You…you kiss me then we make up and now you hate me again? WHY?"

Harry began to feel his anger build up, instead of hitting Draco he let out some of his secrets.

"Why? Because I LOVE you and you don't even care." Harry hissed.

Draco stared at Harry with what seemed like a blank expression but inside his insides churned. This is just a joke right? He didn't even know if he love him back...

"What?"

"I said I LOVE YOU, yet every time I get close you act as if you were burned…as if I am not good enough!"

"Why?" Draco croaked.

"I love you because you are the one thing I know I could never have." Harry said as he turned to go.

Just when he was about 3 feet in front of him, walking away fast Draco ponder his thought…did he love Harry too? When he said Harry's name aloud his heart skipped a beat, he knew he love Harry.

"I-I love you too."

Harry stopped and slowly turned to meet Draco's gaze. Harry looked into his steel grey eyes.

Harry took a step forward and tenderly put his lips on Draco's as if he was seeking the real answer without words. Draco kissed him back.

Harry pulled back and looked at Draco again. He then pulled Draco waist closer to his and kissed him passionately on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around the waist and held the smaller boy so close it look as if they were not 2 separate people but 1 whole person. They completed each other.

From the far corner they didn't seem to notice Madame Pomfrey smiling and go hurrying off in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office. She seemed excited to tell him about something…

---

**A/N:** WOW I am getting great responses…yes I know this is one of my SHORTEST chapters…bear with me! I know I know and it is a cliffhanger! Don't throw rotten food at me just yet! I will update again…in no time you will be seeing another wonderful post by me ; )! BTW please feel free to post what YOU think is going to happen…it will also give me some ideas and it will be interesting to see what people are thinking…


	4. Ying and Yang

**WARNING: **This chapter is the beginning stages of FLUFFINESS. Read at own risk.

"_In this year two will come to Hogwarts_

_A soft heart and a steel one...  
True happiness, and false...  
The light and the darkness...  
They were not meant to be friends...  
5 years of hatred will resort to new emotions  
Consisting of Hatred and love... both will be fuse as one...  
Light and darkness… it will equal out.._

_  
Hate and love balance each other…  
Light and dankness define each other...  
As they unite,  
if they can overcome their past,   
approach, in times of no balance...  
5 years from now  
if they forgive  
if they obey  
if they overcome themselves  
they overcome the evil...  
The light and the darkness  
defining each other...  
The balance shall be found...  
sealed by a girl...  
who will fight the death plaguing people...  
Born to those, who sealed the balance...?_

In this new coming school year, two will come to Hogwarts. They will be each other's match, opposites in every form. Two separate blood families, a muggle-born half-blood, and a pure-blood will meet.

Their personalities will differ in every thinkable way. While one is strong willed and aggressive the other is quiet and courageous.

One will offer their friendship and the other will refuse creating distain between the two.

They will go about for 5 years of war and conflict before one of their souls will lurches for the others. In that the other shall stab the soul causing pain upon its owner. Changes will occur.

That soul will ask for forgiveness and be turned down before the wounded finally gives in. More conflict will arise before the two fuse together in one kiss.

In this one of them will become pregnant in the coming months of their kiss. The daughter of these souls will become the new wizarding world female hero as she reaches her teen years, her very early teen years.

Only she will be able to find a counter curse to protect one's self from the Unforgivables. She will find the cures as well to save many lives in another upcoming battle. Only she will make the Unforgivables no more. Only she can save the Wizarding World."

Trelawney coughed and turned to look at Dumbledore's face. Not only had she said a prophecy but a story that EXPLAINED it all. He was smiling deeply. Madame Pomfrey, Snape, and McGonagall were there also. They all had a smile upon their face…except Snape of course.

"I think this is ridiculous! A cure for people who have been attacked with an Unforgivable? IMPOSSIBLE!" Snape snarled.

"Expect the impossible…" Minerva added.

"This is going to exciting! Who on earth could they be…it would have to be someone important right? I think so…who is coming this year that could be fairly important?" Madame Pomfrey gushed.

Dumbledore smiled faintly.

"Harry Potter."

---

Madame Pomfrey rushed down the hall and turned to see the two all over each other. She beamed a smile then continued walking to Dumbledore's office.

As she muttered "Leaping Lilac Gum Drops" she climbed the stairs to the Headmaster.

"Albus?" she giggled.

"Yes, Poppy?" he said staring at the papers on his desk as he flipped through them.

"They have shared the kiss."

Dumbledore looked up surprised.

"What in dear gods are you talking about?"

They haven't discussed it in years.

"It was Harry, Albus you were right. However, it wasn't that Ginny girl…no. You will never believe who it is!" she giggled again like a school girl gossiping.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked patiently, smiling at Madame Pomfrey with a bit of amusement in her giddiness.

"Draco Malfoy."

---

Dumbledore smiled as he let Madame Pomfrey out of his office. He had known who it was all along. He just decided against sharing it to her and getting her…a little too hyper and confident in the two, attempting to force the two together like when she attempted to do so with Harry and Ginny. He had told Minerva though, and she was just as happy to hear the news as everyone else was.

Minerva came through the door.

"I would have never thought that a death eater's son would fall for Harry. Or shall I say it the other way around; it is obvious why he fell for Harry. He is a fine boy but the real question is…how are they to produce the child?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore stroked his beard before he answered.

"You didn't hear of it? The boy that is implanted with the other's semen will grow a womb…in a nasty progress none the less. Snape will have to make several potions for him…It is only able to happen between Spirit Bonds. That is what Harry and Draco are to go through." He nodded his head.

Minerva nodded and looked dazed. Dumbledore gave her silence…he knew she had another question on her mind.

"Interesting couple aren't they?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Yes…indeed they are."

"I…this may sound bad, but is there any chance for us to reduce the risk of Harry getting pregnant with this child? To insure that…Draco has to go through the progress?"

"I see…no I am afraid not. Harry is strong Minerva. I know all to well he is like a son to us both, am I right? Well he is grown up now…he will be able to handle this one and much more."

Minerva nodded her head and turned to leave. She then turned her head sideways so that Dumbledore could see half of her face over her shoulder.

"Oh, and I have set up a time, for them to…produce this baby or at least get in the mood. I have ordered for them to go to the detention no matter what."

"Oh yes Minerva, I knew and I have informed Harry to tell Draco that their…punishment must be served."

Dumbledore saw her wink and as the door closed he chuckled softly to himself. This was indeed going better then planned.

---

Harry must have lost track of time when he first kissed Malfoy because Madame Pomfrey was smiling and walking towards them. He quickly pushed off of Draco, gently, very careful on how hard he pushed. Suddenly he was feeling like himself again …he didn't _want_ to hurt Draco.

As Harry took a quick step back as Draco took two steps himself. Madame Pomfrey was standing in front of Harry.

"Harry! Congrats! I am so happy for you! We knew it was you…surprise it was Draco…but we just knew it was you!" Madame Pomfrey babbled on.

Draco shot Harry a 'What is going on?' look before Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, yes! I nearly forgot! I am supposed to take the two of you to Professor Snape immediately. Silly me, you have no idea what I am talking about!"

Harry froze. He had to go to _Snape_? He tried to just stand there and act as if he hadn't heard but Madame Pomfrey pulled him along down the corridor. Draco was walking a couple steps in front of them with his head down.

Harry was panicking. He had to go to Snape. What did he do? Whatever it was he would apologize and try not to jump if Snape yelled at him. Yes, he would keep his head down and everything would be fine…he hoped.

As they walked down the corridor and walked down the stairs to the dungeon, Harry finally started loosening up so Madame Pomfrey let him walk freely. He walked close to Draco who didn't seem to mind. He only hoped she didn't notice. He was debating in his head whether or not to grab his hand when they ended up walking into Snape's classroom.

"Please take a seat." Snape said quietly pointing to the open chairs by his desk.

Harry sat down with Draco sitting down next to him slowly. Madame Pomfrey turned to leave. Now Harry was horrified. If Snape wanted to kill him there would be no witnesses.

Wait. Draco would help him, right?

"Potter, turn and look at me. STOP LOOKING AT THE BLOODY DOOR!" Snape hissed. "As unlucky as this is, I have been chosen to explain to you your situation." Snape sighed looking thoughtfully at Draco before turning semi-cruel eyes on Harry. They didn't seem evil as they used to instead…was that kindness?

Draco stayed still; there was no movement at all. You would've thought him to be dead if you didn't see him blink those few times.

"You see, there was a prophecy made. This was made for 2 people that wouldn't be shown until this year. The prophecy was created the first day of your first year. It said…here why don't I just read it." he cleared his throat and picked up a piece of parchment.

"'_In this year two will come to Hogwarts_

_A soft heart and a steel one...  
True happiness, and false...  
The light and the darkness...  
They were not meant to be friends...  
5 years of hatred will resort to new emotions  
Consisting of Hatred and love... both will be fuse as one...  
Light and darkness… it will equal out.._

_  
Hate and love balance each other…  
Light and dankness define each other...  
As they unite,  
if they can overcome their past,   
approach, in times of no balance...  
5 years from now  
if they forgive  
if they obey  
if they overcome themselves  
they overcome the evil...  
The light and the darkness  
defining each other...  
The balance shall be found...  
sealed by a girl...  
who will fight the death plaguing people...  
Born to those, who sealed the balance..._'" Snape stopped and looked up.

"So…what does this have to do with us--" Draco started.

"—because we weren't even mentioned in here." Harry finished.

Draco and Harry glanced at each other weird. Harry had just _finished_ Draco's thought.

"Well there is one clue…" Snape jotted something down. "Now do you understand what this is about?"

Harry and Draco both shook their heads.

"Well what it means is that there is to be two people that are opposite of each other, a sort of a ying and yang, are meant to get together…they are meant to get together this year after many years of hatred."

"Ok…SO?" Harry asked.

"So the two people are you guys."

Harry and Draco sat there wide eyed for what seemed like eternity before Draco cleared his throat and spoke.

"WHAT? NO this can't be! Oh no… my father will--"

"Your father won't hurt you Draco." Harry said stubbornly.

"Yes he will…he always finds a way." Draco said quietly putting his head in his hands.

"No he won't…I-I promise." Harry said awkwardly.

"Draco, I along with many others will make sure of it; you will not have to see your bloody git of a 'father' again." Snape hissed. "That man thinks he has all the power but he can think twice before coming after you. The whole Order is with this one, you have nothing to fear."

---

"STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS. God so, bloody annoying Potter, I pity you Draco…you guys are going to be late for dinner if you don't get moving."

Harry nodded and left the room following behind Draco.

---

Draco and Harry were walking down the corridor.

Harry walked closer to Draco suddenly feeling as if he was supposed to do so. Soon enough he was back to the thought of whether or not he should hold his hand.

He finally decided on what to do as they climbed up some stairs. He grabbed Draco's hand and held it, causing Draco to stop short.

Draco slowly turned staring at their hands with horror

"Harry…"

"What?"

"We really shouldn't…"

"Why not? You heard him. We are meant to be. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Yes but Harry…not now I'm not ready…my father,"

"Screw him. I already said he will NOT touch you," he hissed.

"Am I supposed to feel any better? The guy who used me and then treated me like dirt promises that my fucking father won't find me and beat me into the ground for 'setting myself up for defeat' by getting with YOU. He is going to find me and he will kill me--"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Do you realize how dumb you sound? I will slit his throat if he puts a finger on you. I will hunt him down and crack his head open if I hear he is planning ANYTHING. Draco, you bloody git I fucking LOVE you. Through no other reason but the fact that I am in fucking LOVE with you. **I am in love with you**, Draco Malfoy." Harry whispered into Draco's ear with eyes of fury.

Draco looked intently at Harry as if he were searching his eyes for the truth, he seemed to have found it when he leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips.

"I love you too, you sadistic maniac."

---

"Ok, so I think we shouldn't be seen together--" Draco started.

"But why not? Why can't I eat dinner with my…_lover_," Harry batted his eyes.

"I said not to call me that…" Draco shook his head trying not to smile or become red with embarrassment.

"What shall I call you them?"

"Draco…Malfoy…or perhaps Master. Yes, Master shall be fit." Draco smiled.

"Ok, _Master_, please do explain why I can't sit with you and your friends?"

Draco looked away.

"I have no friends, Harry. Thought you would have realized it by now." He said bitterly.

Harry was befuddled but understood that Draco was probably going to snap at him if he pushed the issue.

"Well then…sit with me."

"Yes, why not let the lions rip apart the snake. That will be good fun." Draco said sarcastically.

"Draco, can't you trust me? They won't peep a word to you if I am there. I promise."

"You have been making a lot of promises lately Harry James Potter…are you sure you can keep them all?"

"Positive."

Draco nodded as the two walked into the Great Hall.

---

Draco's heart was pounding, he turned to go to the Slytherin table but Harry caught hold of his hand and dragged him to his seat.

The residents of the Great Hall didn't seem to notice…Draco thanked heaven for that. But once he sat down at the Gryffindor table, the usually rowdy Lions glared silently at Draco.

Harry sat down next to Granger who was located by Weasley.

"Harry, what is that dirty git of a bastard doing here?" Weasley opened the floor for nasty comments that Draco was prepared for.

"I can hear you, you know."

"Really? Never knew gits were smart to understand sentences." Weasley hissed getting laughs from the other Gryffindor.

"That is it I am leaving." Draco stood up to go but Harry grabbed hold of his robes and pulled him back down.

"_Draco_, will be sitting with us from now on."

"But why, Harry? He is such a git--"

"Ronald, just leave it be." Hermione brushed off Ron's question glancing at Harry with eyes that said 'You better tell me what is going on, Oh and good job making up with Draco' Harry smiled and Hermione nodded then turned back to her toast and paper.

Ron nodded but eyed Draco every time her got. The Lions went back to what they were doing after that. Not a nasty comment or nosy question asked.

---

"Ok…explain."

Hermione caught him after dinner, when he was still walking with Draco.

"I will leave…" Draco started.

"Oh, no Draco! I think it would only be proper for you to stay."

Draco smiled weakly at Hermione.

"Simple, Hermione. Draco and I are meant to be together for ever and ever…isn't that right _lover_." Harry said emphasizing on the last part towards Draco.

Draco looked up surprised and beet red.

"I said not to call me that!" Draco yelled.

Harry bursts into laughing fits before turning back to Hermione.

"I KNEW IT! You two seemed perfect for each other…oh and I am glad you made up!" Hermione giggled before scampering off.

"Ok, I guess off to McGonagall's then?" Draco smiled.

"Oh yes…too bad we couldn't fit in a good snog!" Harry sighed.

---

**Author's Note: **Well knock me silly and paint me PINK. I have gotten SOOOO many reviews in such a short period of time…this is yet to be my BEST fic…LOL since I am too lazy to answer you each one by one I would like to make a GENERAL comment. Thank you for your kind reviews and please read on …Sorry it took me so long…I had a very important Science project due and just couldn't get around it! This chapter update is MUCH longer then my last so…be happy already! LOL I know I have left you on yet again ANOTHER cliffhanger...but how else am I to keep you wanting more? Things will start to get juicy in the next chapter…so watch out!


	5. Confrontation between the Malfoys

Harry leaned over and grabbed Draco's hand.

"So, what do you think she will make us do?"

"I dunno…" Draco spoke.

"Well this is going to be fun." Harry sighed.

"Do you think she knows?" Draco asked.

"Yep. She would be like the very first to know." Harry answered.

"Great." Draco sighed.

Harry let go of Draco's hand and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Ah, who cares!" Harry whispered.

Draco smiled weakly and let his head drop onto Harry's shoulder as the walked down into the room. Harry sat down on one of the chairs there and Draco stood for a while before he pulled him onto his lap. Draco curled up into a ball and rested his head on Harry's chest.

Just then McGonagall walked in and Draco jumped so fast out of Harry's lap that his head was pounding.

She eyed them a bit with a big smile plastered on her face before she announced their punishment.

"You two will be in here until the door," she pointed at the front door, "opens. Then and ONLY then will you be able to leave. You two enjoy being out after dark? Well you will be staying in here till breakfast."

Harry's and Draco's mouth were both open wide. She was going to make them stay locked up in one room for 12 hours! Oh no.

She turned to leave and then spoke.

"Oh there are beds over there. If you are thirst, hungry, or simple have to go to the bathroom it will pop up. I have placed a charm on the room for that. Anything you will need will pop up."

They were both wondering why she would put a very useful charm like that on the room when it was supposed to be punishment but didn't question.

She then left the room.

Harry then yawned he was tired, suddenly a bed popped up. The weird thing was he didn't want a bed at that moment.

"How the--"

Draco shrugged.

"You seemed tired."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco pulled back from it embarrassed.

Harry smiled then jumped on the bed, landing with a soft thud. Draco followed after him.

"Draco?"

Draco went up on his elbows.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I am attractive?" Harry asked feeling the heat rush up his neck.

Draco snorted.

"No. I--"

Harry got up and tried to storm away.

"Really? Well that is good. Now I won't have to deal with you." Harry yelled pulling at the door.

"Gods, Harry you never let me finish! I DO NOT think you are attractive; the fact is that you are not pleasing in appearance or manner; I think that you are _very _pleasing in appearance as well as your personality. You are beautiful outside in."

Harry turned around slowly and smiled weakly. Draco stood up and pressed against Harry, taking his mouth in his.

"I love you, you git." Draco whispered into his ear before he tugged on Harry's slacks.

Harry tensed up as Draco slowly undid his belt.

Unzippered the slacks.

Pulled both his slacks and his briefs down.

Leaving a certain naked boy in front of Draco Malfoy.

Draco took the pulsing member in his mouth suddenly realizing that when they said 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans' they meant it.

Draco kept going at it until Harry grabbed his hair and almost exploded in his mouth.

"Draco, stop hurry I am going to explode. Hurry!"

Draco undressed as he heard Harry speak the magic words. He lay on the bed as he felt cool lubricated fingers go into the circle of pink muscle stretching it with a couple quick scissor movements.

Draco felt completely empty when the fingers left him but he then felt something else enter him.

This was not fingers.

Draco screamed as Harry moved swiftly in and out of him until he finally reached orgasm and emptied his seed onto the bed. Harry was not far behind coating his walls with his seed. Draco screamed again in pure ecstasy. Then Harry collapsed on top of him.

---

Draco opened his eyes that were suddenly hurting from…sunlight?

Draco opened his eyes and looked out the window. It was the sun.

He frantically got out of bed and looked around for the time, he hear a _pop_ and turned to the noise. A clock was now by the bed.

It read 7:40 am. They were late for breakfast. Only by ten minutes but none the less…late.

He pulled on his clothes and cleaned up the mess. No need for a shower now…it was too late but luckily they both had a free period after breakfast…so _they_ could fit it in at that point.

When he was brushing his teeth while combing back his hair with some gel he cursed loudly.

"Shit! I forgot!"

He rushed over to the bed and shook Harry. Harry moaned and whispered Draco's name. Draco smiled but still shook him.

Harry opened his eyes drearily.

"WHAT?" He asked loudly, after all he HAD been sleeping quite soundly.

"Breakfast." Draco sighed.

Harry opened his eyes wider jumped off of the bed and pulled his clothes on. He brushed his teeth and pulled his tie loose.

"Ok, let's go." Harry said walking towards the door.

"Like that?" Draco exasperated.

"Like what?" Harry said looking down at himself.

"You hair is a mess!"

"Really?" Harry asked amused. "Well let us see you try and fix it because I have tried 100 times and nothing works."

Draco smirked and went behind Harry with a brush. He brushed it and brushed it but the hair always flipped back into place.

Draco huffed.

"Great try…but I told you!" Harry ginned and glanced at the clock.

"We are late! Let's go its 7:25 AM and people will wonder!" Harry said grabbing Draco's hand and walking out the door.

---

Harry and Draco ran down the corridors until they cam upon to big doors, they then opened them and unlike the last time, every single person in that room was gaping at them. The few who already knew were smiling including Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape (More of a smirk at the awkwardness.), and Hermione.

Harry was holding Draco's hand and when he noticed that this is what everyone was in fact looking at he let go slowly and walked towards his table giving one glance to Draco; an order to follow.

The Gryffindor table seemed quiet…they were surprised enough that Draco and Harry were friends but this was unexpected. Ginny was smiling as well as Hermione.

Harry shot Hermione a look but she only looked down.

"Hermione…" Harry said warningly.

"She coaxed it out of me! I had to tell _someone_ Harry or else I would burst!" She sighed.

Draco gave a look of embarrassment and dropped his head in his arms.

"I am ruined!" He cried.

Harry shot Hermione an angry look and then picked up Draco's head bringing his face close to his.

"It is all right…everyone would have known anyways." Harry said but Draco's face was still scrunched up as if he were about to cry.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco. Draco was tensed up but soon relaxed to rubber in Harry's arm.

"It will be alright."

"…Ok." Draco answered.

The few people who seemed to glare at the two suddenly softened up. This included Ron, Neville…almost all Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and even some Slytherin. Even Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise had lightened up.

Things were going smooth again!

As the couple continued with their meal joking and having a few people from other tables come and congratulate them, things went terribly wrong.

The Great doors swung open and there was Draco's father.

All Harry heard was a soft shaky sigh come from Draco's moth when he saw his father point the wand at his throat.

With a swift move, Harry got off the bench swung around in front of Draco and had his wand pointed at his father.

Hermione, Ron and some others had their wands drawn too.

"_Potter_." He hissed.

"_Bastard_." Harry hissed back. Draco was holding on to Harry's back, shaking uncontrollably.

"Move away, no matter how much _in love_ you two are, this is between me and _my _son. Punishments will be dealt out from father too son, and you can't do anything abou--"

"Oh, Lucius how very naïve of you," Snape pointed his wand at the elder blond. "Thought you could get away with beating your son and then coming here to kill him?" Snape cackled. "You will have to go _through_ us in order to attempt that."

"Lower your wand, Lucius." Dumbledore said from the front table. He was standing with a concern look on his face.

Lucius smiled and ignored the older man taking a step closer towards Harry.

"LOWER YOUR WAND!" Harry cried taking that last step between them and sticking his wand at his throat.

Lucius smiled again and brought his wand up higher pointing straight at Draco.

Draco froze.

"_Stupefy_," Harry shouted as a red beam of light shot out of his wand hitting Lucius in the chest.

He fell to the floor with a thud, Harry turned around to see Draco's face, he looked as if he were about to burst out crying. Draco suddenly began to fall but Harry caught him and held him up. Madame Pomfrey was suddenly besides the two ushering them out of the room and away from the hundreds of pairs of eyes.

---

When they got to the Hospital Wing Harry sat Draco down as Harry followed Madame Pomfrey into a room.

She closed the door.

"Harry, I have a very personal question to ask you. Please understand that it will be best to _not_ lie to me." She whispered.

Harry nodded.

"Have you two…had sex yet?"

Harry's face whitened but he nodded slowly.

Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"Now…to make things go as smoothly as possible I have to ask you and Mr. Malfoy this question together, ok?" She asked as he nodded again.

They walked out of the room back into the Hospital part. Draco was sitting on one of the beds pale as ever.

Harry sat down next to him and grabbed hold of his hand, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Now…Harry has informed me that the two of you have had…sexual intercourse…am I correct?"

Draco paled even more if possible but nodded his head.

"Ok," she scribbled on a paper.

"Who was the submissive role?" She asked.

Draco looked away as Harry spoke.

"Erm…Draco was."

She nodded again and went back into her room coming out with a small vial of potion.

"Now, Draco if you can cut your self a bit to draw blood." She said pouring the vial of potion into a small bowl adding a small cup of an unknown liquid.

Draco nodded and pocked himself in the finger with a sharp knife.

Madame Pomfrey nodded grabbed his finger and let 5 drops fall in.

As they watched the potion it went from green, to blue, to a clear color. As clear as water.

Madame Pomfrey smiled and clapped her hands.

"Seems as though Mr. Malfoy is pregnant! Congrats Harry, you and Draco are having a baby GIRL!"

Draco went wide eyed as Harry slumped back on the bed.

"How--Guys can't get pregnant!" Harry finally got out.

"Oh, no. There are only two ways a guy can become pregnant, a) they go through the Sprit Bonding or b) there is a special plant that if eaten will grow you a womb. Now this plant has died off many centuries ago, and the last guy to have a baby was about…I believe 5 centuries ago. You two are going through a Spirit Bond so therefore…it is quite possible," she smiled. "I would've thought you to know this was possible. It was foretold that you two were to have a girl…I could have sworn Snape told you," she said with a bemused look.

"Wait…Snape _never_ said anything about one of us getting pregnant." Harry exclaimed.

"Yes he did Harry…we must have forgot! Remember? '_The balance shall be found...sealed by a girl...who will fight the death plaguing people...Born to those, who sealed the balance..'" _Draco said sitting down next to Harry.

Harry turned and looked at Draco.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed.

"Once we started…going out I guess you can say…we created a balance. This is to be sealed by a girl…or in lame terms, a girl will be created by us to seal the deal. She will end up doing something very important…though I have not the slightest idea what…"

"In due time you will…but right now let us concentrate on the girl?" Madame Pomfrey nodded her head.

Harry sat there with his mouth open.

"Is…is it going to hurt Draco?"

Madame Pomfrey looked away.

"It varies…the chances of him getting hurt is very high but…with a strong wizard partner to feed magic and strength to him along with a great Potions Master. It will be fine." She soothed his concerns.

Harry looked at Draco, staring into his eye.

Draco smirked and rolled his eyes, then nodding his head.

Harry laughed.

"Ok, I am fine with it since Draco said it will be fine."

Madame Pomfrey's eyes went wide and she had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"You—you two just communicated without talking out loud! Oh my, this changes everything! I have to get the headmaster immediately."

---

**Author's Note:** Don't you love cliffhangers? I do not but it is sooo much fun to imagine what you could be thinking right now. "Why is she so happy?" "How does this change anything?" I will never tell until next chapter! Oh and I am going to go on with this fic until I get to when the girl is in her third year. I already have her WHOLE character figured out. Even her name! So…don't forget to review! I don't have a beta BTW so if anyone is interested please feel free to email me at Thanks! --Reighn


	6. You Threw Up in My Mouth!

Harry looked at Draco.

'_What on earth is she talking about?'_

Draco shrugged.

'_I don't know…'_

"Madame Pomfrey, what are you talking about?" Harry asked her.

"You two were talking weren't you?"

Harry nodded.

"But didn't you hear us?" Harry had a puzzled look. Madame Pomfrey was seriously losing it.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head with an insane look on her face.

"So-so we were talking using our…minds?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded with the same smile.

"Oh. Well what does that mean?"

"Well the connection has been made between you two. You Harry, is ready to feed Mr. Malfoy energy for the baby. However, since you are not of age it isn't possible for you to do that during the pregnancy. I will go get Snape immediately. Draco, Harry, please wait while I go get Professor Snape. Draco lay on the bed please!"

And Madame Pomfrey left the room.

"Harry do you think my dad will be alright?"

"Shut up about your stupid father already! He HURT you!"

"But Harry, I love him!" Draco cried.

"How can you love him?"

"He is my father. My family, Harry! Please just make sure he will be ok?" Draco shuddered.

"Ok-ok I will." Harry sighed.

Draco nodded and then grabbed his stomach. He gave a loud moan and sat up kicking his legs.

"Draco-"

Draco screamed.

Harry was quick he leaned across the bed and ripped off the covers slowly picking up Draco in his arms. Harry climb onto the bed closer to the middle and sat Draco on the bed between his legs cuddling him close. Harry put his hand over Draco's stomach.

Soon Harry felt his hand go prickly and Draco stopped screaming and started breathing normally.

"Harry what did you do?" Draco said breathlessly.

"Oh, Draco you can't blame that pain on me-" Harry said angrily.

"No not that, what did you do after when yo put your hand on my stomach?"

"I dunno…"

"Well thanks." Draco sighed snuggled his head on Harry's chest. Harry pulled the blanket up over the both of them covering Draco completely.

Harry was running his hand through Draco's hair as Draco fell asleep in his arms. He didn't know why but he felt completely safe there with Draco, though Draco was asleep.

Harry started whispering things to Draco. Little things really such as 'I love you more then you will ever know' and 'sometimes I love you so much it hurts'. As Draco's chest came up and down. Madame Pomfrey must've been away for a good 30mins when she burst through the doors.

"Harry! Dr- oh I am so sorry." She lowered her voice to a whisper and crept over to Harry's bed with a box filled with potions. The bottle clanked together softly.

"Well, I will explain this to you since you are up. There are 60 potions here. Draco will be taking one every day. It helps the baby and the first 30 helps numb the pain in his stomach as well as the growth."

"Pain?" Harry gulped.

"Yes. He will be growing a uterus! Nasty process. Thank goodness we have Snape, since you aren't a full-grown wizard yet I don't think you are ready to transfer your magic to the baby to help him ease the pain."

"I-I think I did."

"What? No that isn't possible you have to be an extremely powerful wizard and-wait what did you feel?" She stopped in the middle of the lecture when she realized who she was telling this too. It was Harry Potter! The-Boy-Who-Lived! He is extremely powerful, and she heard of that Patronus charm he conjured as a 13 year old.

"I dunno…it-well like my hand went prickly…" Harry said. "Then Draco stopped kicking and screaming."

"Oh dear! Poor Draco, he has already begun. Pretty early, but you two aren't normal are you? Well great job. Looks like Draco's might not go through as much pain!" Madame Pomfrey whispered.

Harry smiled and looked down at Draco who was fast asleep in his arms.

"Oh, and Madame Pomfrey," Harry called as she turned to leave. "Where is Draco's father going to?"

"Oh I am afraid that he is going straight to Azkaban for the…the kiss."

"What NO! Please tell Dumbledore to stop it! Tell him I want him to stop, please!" Harry hissed.

"I am afraid it is being done now. Why do you care so much? That prick was a bastard." She questioned.

"Because Draco asked me not to let them do anything to him." Harry looked back down at Draco.

"Oh I am so sorry! But that reminds me. Wake Draco up in a few minutes to give him the first potion marked '1' ok?" Madame Pomfrey gave a quick frown and patted Harry's arm in an effort to soothe him. "You will be the one to give it to him ok? Everyday. Please don't forget? You guys will be in and out of the hospital for daily check-ups. Either you can sleep in his room or he can go move in with your house."

"Um…I think he can come to mine." Harry decided remembering Draco's earlier comment.

"Ok it is settled then. Goodbye! Once he takes the potion he can move into your room their will be a bed for him with his stuff in a few minutes ok? Oh and here is a bucket, a cold wet rag and a roll of towels." Madame Pomfrey handed him. "It will be a while." And with that she left a confused Harry.

Harry shrugged and sat up straighter sliding away from Draco faster and faster until he was completely sitting up.

"Draco," Harry called softly as Draco opened his glistening grey eyes, almost silver.

Draco blinked once and smiled slightly, as he sat up. Harry could tell; he could feel. Something was terribly wrong.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Draco bit his lip and looked away.

"Draco!" Draco looked at Harry.

"ALRIGHT! It was about my dad…my nightmare ok! He-he came after me and he-he…"

"He what Draco?"

"He killed you." Draco looked away.

"It is ok. Don't worry I am here ok?" Harry sighed. He gave Draco a hug. Draco nodded and laughed. He thought about telling him about the kiss but decided against if, he would just tell him later.

"Ok so Madame Pomfrey wanted you to take this…" Harry handed him the potion marked #1.

The potion was green and had a foul smell. Draco pinched his nose and took a deep swing. He made a face then downed the rest.

"See that wasn't too hard." Harry smiled.

"Nope-" Draco stopped then clutched his stomach puking into the empty can.

"Harry…" Draco gave pleading eyes to Harry as he held his stomach. He gave Harry a hurting look. Harry melted.

"I don't know! I think that is supposed to happen… don't worry." Harry fell to his knees in front of Draco and pushed some of the hair out of his eyes.

Draco nodded and puked again.

"Harry, I am so cold." Draco tried not to cry.

Harry put his hand to Draco's forehead. He was on fire.

Harry picked Draco up and placed him back on the bed. Somewhere between his 5th puke he ended up back on the floor.

Harry took the cold towel and put it on Draco's forehead.

"Better?"

"Yes…" Draco whispered.

"Here sit up…drink some water." Harry handed him a cup of water. Draco drank some and gave it back to Harry.

"Ok back up on the bed." Harry said quietly trying to help Draco up.

"No no I think I want to stay here." Draco said.

"No Draco you have to get up…" Harry said. "I don't want you to catch anything form sitting on this freezing floor…"

"Fine, dear mother." Draco chuckled as he began to stand up.

Harry glared at him but helped him up onto the bed.

"Oh, hmm odd…" Draco said.

"What?" Harry asked taking the paper towels and wiping up some extra puke that got outside the bucket. When it seeped through the towel he put on a face and tried not to breath through his nose.

"Well first. You can use a spell to clean up that mess and yet you still do it without complaining at all…that is weird…" Draco said thinking.

"Yea, yea. Well I forgot and I already did it, ok? I did it because well…I dunno. It must be love." Harry smirked and kissed Draco tenderly on the lips, but then pulled away face.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled as he wiped his lips and ran to the bathroom rinsing his mouth with water.

"Oh come on Harry, you know you love _my _puke." Draco smirked.

"DRACO! I don't love your vomit in my mouth thank you very much!" Harry screamed from the bathroom in between brushes.

Draco sniggered. He didn't mean to but he kind of threw up a bit in Harry's mouth. He stood up slowly happy that he could stand and his stomach wasn't hurting as much…in fact just the old pain really.

He walked to the bathroom and saw Harry brushing his teeth vigorously.

"Having fun there?" Draco asked.

Harry spun around with a frightened look. He rinsed his mouth out fast then whipped around.

"Draco, get back in bed!" Harry bellowed as he dragged him back to his bed.

"No fun Potter. Plus I feel better."

"Are you…sure?"

"Positive." Draco nodded his head.

"Ok, well we are going to my house…" Harry said quietly.

"WHAT?" Draco asked as he stood.

"Well. I kind of said that you should move into my room instead of me moving in yours." Harry said slowly.

"So you-Wait we are moving in together?" Draco stopped yelling.

"Yea…I guess you can say that." Harry said offhandedly. "But I was wrong to make the decision without…um let's go find Pomfrey-"

"No thank you I have seen plenty of her this week. Plus, who cares? I am moving in with Mr. Boy-Who-Lived." Draco cackled.

"Ha ha very funny. Let's go." Harry said and he took his Draco's hand. But when he realized what he did he dropped his hand and blushed a deep red.

"Oh god Potter," Draco yelled as he grabbed Harry's hand. "It is only you who can sleep with someone, get them pregnant and then be too shy to hold hands. Only you." Draco shook his head slightly as he laughed. Harry only got redder.

----------

A/N: Hey, thanks guys for all the reviews, I LOVE them. Keep them coming please ! Anyways so this chapter is getting fluffy but watch out it will be jumping back to dark. This fic will be a LOOOOONG one. More then 20 chapters because I will go into the birth of the girl and her first year at Hogwarts and then her success on cure for a HORRID spell…wonder what that may be… oh and then the defeat of Voldermort! MUHAHAHAHA so…yep Harry will be about around 30 when his baby girl is 13. Mind you this girl hates Harry and gets along a bit with Draco, but things will change. It will follow with a Poor!Harry with his daughter and Evil-yet-kind!OOC. I will update soon with a LOOOOOOG capter so watch out


	7. Why didn't you stop him?

Harry made it to his common room with no more incidents between Draco and the uterus inside of him filled with a child.

A child?

No. _His_ child.

Harry was going to have a kid! A beautiful girl he was absolutely sure.

Harry was starting to feel too paranoid. Draco was not going to be going anywhere. He will be fine and everything is going to be great.

Oh but is he so wrong.

He knew what he had to do. He had to tell Draco about his father. About his soulless father.

After he got Draco settled in with his mates and Harry and Draco were decorating his space more to Draco's taste Harry mustered the needed courage.

"Draco…" Harry started.

"Yea Harry?" Draco said as he peeled a banner that said 'Gryffindor Rock' and replaced it with 'We put the Sly in Slytherin' banner that was none the less much more fancy with the silver letters moving and the green stars flashing and darting everywhere.

"Uh…maybe you should sit down?" Harry was so scared and guilty. He did this. He caused this. He is going to cause _his_ Draco and baby more harm then needed. The love of his life and his baby girl.

He liked the ring of that.

"Just spit it out." Draco said on his knees on top of the bed pinning the Gryffindor banner a little bit away.

"It is about your father…"

Draco turned for that with a mix of fear and hope in his eyes.

"He-he go sent to Azkaban…"

Draco's eyes went wide.

'YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED HARRY!" Draco was furious and Harry could tell he was hurt. Drac jumped off the bed and shoved Harry away but Harry caught his arm.

"Sit there is more."

Draco sat with a crinkled look on his face.

"It wasn't me! By the time I tried to stop it, it was too late…"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Too late? TOO LATE? Can't you just get him out of prison?" Draco was pleading with Harry.

Harry turned away.

"I can't he go the…_kiss_."

And with that Draco froze. He sat on Harry's be with these huge eyes.

Draco sat with his left hand in his right stroking his Slytherin house ring with his thumb. Twirling it around and around.

Harry just stood there and gave him his silence. He saw Draco close his eyes then open them. They were filled with tears.

"Ca-can I see him?"

"I am sure you can…"

"Can you find out if I can?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"I'll try."

Draco nodded.

"I'm so sorry…" Harry grabbed Draco's hand. Draco tensed up immediately.

"Just…just get me there." Draco snatched his hand from Harry's grabbed his cloak and went to the door.

"I'm going for a walk." And with that Draco left Harry alone in his own thoughts as to how he was going to get Draco a visit to his father.

---

After Draco left Harry went and talked with Dumbledore.

"Professor?" Harry knocked on the door.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore didn't even look up from his papers.

"Well, I found out about Lucius'…kiss and well I was wondering…."

"Wondering what Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Well, can Draco see him?"

Dumbledore pondered this question. Harry had no clue why, they guy had no soul what more could he do.

"I don't think he should…"

Dumbledore went back to his work.

'What? Why?

"For the baby of course! We don't want Draco to lose her."

Harry got furious.

"YOU DESTROY HIS LIFE BY LETTING THEM DO THAT TO HIS FATHER, CAUSING STRESS TO THE BABY FOR HIM WORRYING ABOUT IT CONSTANTLY AND NOW YOU ARE WORRIED HE MIGHT LOSE THE BABY? Draco is stronger then that." Harry huffed out.

"Hmm…well fine then. If you find it so necessary I will allow it, but only one visit." Dumbledore went ack to his paperwork.

"Can we go now?"

"I see why not." Dumbledore looked up and shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks so much."

And with that Harry left anger in his heart but a slight smile on his face. Draco would be pleased to see his father…

But was Draco ready for this? Harry still wasn't completely convinced.


End file.
